This Means War!
by scififanfreak222
Summary: It's Suze's senior year, and she's looking forward to a fun Spring break with Gina, CeeCee, and Jesse! But what happens when a ghost warns them a new threat is coming, everyone's in danger ... including the mortals. Set after Heaven Sent.


My life was so much better now, it really was.

Not only did I have the most gorgeous former ghost ever as a boyfriend, but Paul wasn't bothering me anymore, my home life was way more bearable, my friends, were still awesome, but aside from that, it was my senior year!

As I lounged on the beach with Gina and CeeCee, I couldn't help but smile. We were on our Spring break now, and seizing every opportunity that we got to catch a tan.

…

Well, Gina and I did anyways, but with CeeCee's extra sensitive albino skin, she would get red as a beetroot within an hour of being in the sun, so she was currently huddled up reading a book under a large sun umbrella. I felt a little sorry for her, but as long as she was there with us, she said, it was all good.

Gina had come up for Spring break like she had last year (remember? When the RLS Angels were trying to kill me?) and was now sprawled out on a towel with her eyes closed under her big, round sunglasses. She and Jake now had a 'thing' and there was a lot of flirting going on between them. Probably a few make-out sessions when nobody was around too. But I didn't get grossed out by that stuff anymore, I was WAY more mature.

"Hey, G!" came Jake's voice, right on cue. "Wanna give it a try? Jesse says he's done for now."

By "give it a try" Jake meant "give surfing a try". And by "Jesse's done for now" he meant "Jesse wants to go talk to his girlfriend, the idiot.".

I, for one, was glad that Jesse was an idiot, because then he wouldn't be coming over here.

"Hello, querida," he said with a smile, plopping himself down beside me.

"Hey, J, you can just squash me, it's okay," Gina smirked as she got up. She liked taking the mickey out of Jesse, and he'd decided that he liked her, so this had become an ongoing thing between them.

"Sorry, Gina," Jesse grinned at her as she went to meet Jake, Adam and Brad in the water. "So, querida," he smirked. "Miss me?"

"Every minute you were away," I said sarcastically. "Did you have fun with the guys?"

"Yeah, it was fun," Jesse said. "I'd have rather been here with you though, Susannah."

CeeCee eyed me curiously. She, like the rest of my friends had gotten used to Jesse calling me 'Susannah' instead of 'Suze', but she still found it a bit strange.

"You want something," I smiled. "Go on, tell me."

Jesse opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped immediately and gasped.

"What is it, Jesse?" I pressed.

"Qeurida …" he said, as he looked past me. "Look over there."

So, I turned, and I saw of course. A cute little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes building a sand castle, with … a rock floating over her head?

Of course, I didn't see who was holding the rock at first, because it sure as hell wasn't floating on its own. A ghost was holding it up.

And she was about to drop it on the little girl's head.

Perfect. My awesome day at the beach had been spoiled by some ghost. What next? A ghost army?

Jesse got up slowly, and started to approach the girl, me not far behind. He reached out his hand and took the rock from mid air before setting it down on the sand again.

The girl stopped her playing and smiled up at us, before going to find her parents.

The ghost, on the other hand, glared at us.

"What, may I ask," Jesse snapped. "Were you planning to do with that rock?"

The ghost girl's eyes widened. "Y-you can see me?" she stuttered.

"Yes, and Susannah can too," Jesse glared. "We can see you because we are mediators, humans who can see and speak to ghosts, But you didn't answer my question though."

"What do you think I was gonna do?" the ghost girl snarled. "I was gonna kill 'er, that's what."

"Why?" I said, horrified. The girl couldn't have been more than three years old …

"She has it comin'," the ghost girl said. "She survived and I didn't!"

Uh-oh, this record playing again? I remembered Jake had a friend called Neil whose brother had been killed in a boating accident, while Neil survived. Needless to say, he'd been pretty pissed, and had tried to kill Neil on numerous occasions. That is until, Paul took him to the Shadowland and pushed him into the bright light.

"What is your name?" Jesse asked her.

"April," the ghost girl answered. "April White."

"Listen, April," I said. "We know that you're angry with …" I paused. "… your sister?"

April nodded.

"Yeah, your sister," I continued. "But killing her isn't the way to deal with your anger. Imagine how awful it would be for your parents to lose a second child."

April's lip quivered.

"Do you want them to go through all that again?" Jesse pressed.

"No," April answered.

"Then why kill her?"

"I don't know …"

"You see, you don't need to take your sister's life," Jesse smiled. "Now, could you tell us why you think you haven't moved on yet?"

April hesitated. "Will you tell me your names first?"

"Of course," Jesse said. "My name is Jesse and this is Susannah."

"Susannah?" April asked. "Like, Suze for a nick name?"

"Yep," I smiled. "Now, could you answer our question?"

"Okay," April said. "I've been kept here for so long because I was meant deliver a message to you two."

Jesse and I exchanged glances.

"Deliver it then," I said.

"Okay, this is it: 'Jesse de Silva and Suze Simon beware. There is something coming for both of you, and that something will not have mercy on your souls. Be careful, and don't trust the one you'd usually trust, the Shadowland has just become a very dangerous place, even for mortals.'" She shrugged. "Oh! I can go now!"

And with a shimmer, she was gone.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I don't know, querida," Jesse whispered. "But what I do know is this: That was both the easiest, and the most frightening mediation I have ever experienced!"

"I agree," I muttered.

And we made our way back to our friends with suspicious looks on our faces.


End file.
